


At the wrong place, at the wrong time

by EnderTheVoiid



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, M/M, don't skip classes kids if you don't want a demon to glare you to death, or at least don't choose an obvious place to do so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderTheVoiid/pseuds/EnderTheVoiid
Summary: Skipping classes for once shouldn't be a bad thing, no? At least, that's what Oz believes until Damien walks in on his hiding spot.





	At the wrong place, at the wrong time

Sometimes Oz swears that the little dudes on their shoulders are more expressive than themselves. Sure, they can convert their emotions quite well without a mouth but it'd be nice to actually have one. Although… they  _ can _ still talk ( even though they have no idea how ) so it's not like it's that big of a deal. It's not the end of the world. It could be worse **_!_ ** They could be blind. Or deaf. Or both. There are a million ways this could be worse.

A blank gaze rests on the mirror in front of themselves, tired eyes staring right back at them. They've decided to skip classes for this period since nothing interesting is happening and they are ahead of the class anyway; they can almost hear Damien calling them a nerd for it. And who can blame them **_?_ ** They love this subject with all their heart but honestly sometimes it's just  _ so boring _ . Especially when it's stuff they already know.

##  Speak of the devil and he shall appear as they say.

The loud noise of the door opening and slamming shut rings in their ears, making them wince and cover them instinctively. A few minutes pass before they deem it safe to uncover them once more and see what the ruckus is about. It should be something expected by now when around the demon and yet. It always manages to catch them off guard.

Wild eyes glare burning holes through them and for a brief moment they think that this is their end, thoughts of immortality blocked out by how their heart thumps loudly in their chest. Damien is  _ explosive _ , a force to be reckoned with that shouldn't be angered recklessly and although they haven't done anything of the kind ( to their knowledge anyway ) they can't help but feel fear taking over their body and freezing them in place.

##  How interesting that fear itself personified is feeling the very thing they are made of.

**“Damien** **_!_ ** **”** Oz chokes out, feeling a shiver run down their spine when the golden glare doesn't lose any of its power. They don't need to see the flames to feel the heat radiating off the other which is probably what makes him even more frightening.

**“OUT OF MY WAY** **_!_ ** **”**

A single screech. Four words. They are more effective than anything else that has been hurled in their direction and there have been a lot of hurtful things they’ve been told. The moment the words reach them, they already are by the door. Another step and they are out.

Narrowly escaping attempts from others who want to talk to them ( perhaps about why they look so shaken ) they make their way to the gym. If they are lucky enough ( which knowing them, they should be ) today's game of dodgeball should be enough of a distraction so they can cool off. That is, if they don't end up spacing out during it and then get hit as a result. Which is a very likely possibility. A too likely possibility. And if they know anything about this kind of stuff that is that they should trust their gut feeling.

It seems that they are at least right in regards to the game. Everybody is too focused on it to corner them even during the break and interrogate them about what happened earlier today. That or they forgot about it ( it’s weird but not  _ that _ weird ) and are currently more interested in watching Scott chase around the ball and basically playing fetch with him.

Luck is indeed on their side for classes are ending earlier today and PE is the last one. Oz can't wait to go back to their dorm and crash. No homework, no extra studying, no video games. Nothing. Just a long nap to forget what happened. 


End file.
